Georgette
' Georgette' is Jenny's poodle and a character in Oliver & Company. Trivia *Georgette will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Georgette guest starred in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *Georgette met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Georgette met Dave Felis and his friends in Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company. *Georgette met SpongeBob and his friends in Spongebob & Friends meet Oliver & Company. *Georgette will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Georgette will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Georgette will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Georgette will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets Oliver and Company. *Georgette will meet Brian Griffin and his friends in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Georgette's Road Rover uniform will be drawn by FantasyFilms2011. *Georgette met Akito, Estelle, and the others in ''Akito and Estelle in Oliver and Company''. ''She occasionally makes guest appearances from then on and gets along much better with Oliver who she loves like a little brother and the feeling is mutual as Oliver calls her his sister despite being different species. *Georgette becomes very emotional and distressed during Kopa's Adventures of The Wild which worries Oliver as he believes that she might be dying. After a trip to the vet, Georgette is actually revealed to be pregnant with Tito's puppies and keeps the runt of the litter who isn't adopted by anyone and names her Kiki. *Georgette is revealed to be Cleo's sister in Akito and Estelle Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog. *Georgette will join the team in ''Winnie the Pooh: Journey to the Ancient Temple in Skull Island where she reveals to be Copper's girlfriend. Category:HEROINES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Dogs Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Anti heroines Category:Characters Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:False Antagonist Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Rivals Category:In love heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Greedy characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Girly heroines Category:Love Interests Category:Sisters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Selfish characters Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies